capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Olga
Olga is a character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. She is one of the main antagonists and a member of The Seven Deities. As one of the Seven Deities, her Mantra affinity is Lust. Biography Personality Olga is portrayed as a ruthless, determined, and overzealous demigoddess who strives to eliminate all who interfere with the plans of the Seven Deities. Olga speaks in an intellectual manner and a bewitching scent trails behind her wherever she goes. She has absolute loyalty to Deus and follows his orders without question, if pressed out of both fear and admiration for his power. Her feelings for Deus at certain points seemed to imply some level of love extending beyond professionalism, as when he was killed she genuinely weeped over his death and tried to kill Mithra so that both Asura and Yasha could "feel her pain" over the loss of Deus. She has been seen as being snobbish and arrogant since during her time as a Guardian General before her transition under the orders of the Seven Deities, as she arrogantly rants to her peers their inferiority to her as generals. During her time as a one of the Seven Deities, she expressed an extreme level of callousness over humanity and casually wasted immense levels of Mantra in her ambition to destroy her enemies as she believed with humans under control, the Mantra supply was limitless. Olga clashed with her peer Yasha many times over her rash decisions and she harbored great resentment towards him for limiting her efforts and acting under Deus' good graces. Appearance Olga is a young woman with long white hair and a curvacous hour-glass figure. She wears an ornate dress of golden armor acting as a chest plate with a revealing midriff, matching guantlets, and a skirt that extends a little portion past her knees. She also wears protective a golden leg guards which connect to her high heeled shoes. She is the only member of the Seven Deities who doesn't wear the symbols and markings on her body and looks the closest to a normal human. However, since Asura's wife and daughter, Durga and Mithra respectively, both look incredibly close to human as well, the symbols and markings might be dictated by gender. Concept Olga seems to be based on love/lust-themed female deities, which are omnipresent on indo-european religions. In addition to this, her ice powers could be based on the fact that the reconstructed "ancestral" love goddess from the first indo-european religions seems to have been associated with water. Powers and Abilities Olga possesses great endurance and speed. Like the other Deities, she is immortal and can harness the power of the Mantra to increase her physical attributes and destructive power. Olga has the ability to control the element of ice to some extent as she is seen freezing Mithra at one point. She also wields a sword. In addition to her powers as a Demigod, she has the full authority to take command over the Demigod fleet. She can also give the order for the Brahmastra to be fired at will. Though Olga is a demi-god, it is possible that in comparison to the other Deities, Olga is just as weak as Kalrow, as when Deus threw her into a wall she left evidently in pain. Also, as with Kalrow, Olga went out of her way not to engage Asura in direct combat, willing to waste Mantra and the Brahmastra rather than fight him outright. Story Pre-''Asura's Wrath'' Olga was originally one of the Eight Guardian Generals who took part in multiple battles against the forces of the Gohma. She took part in Deus' plan of the Great Rebirth and took Mithra captive. After Asura was defeated by Deus and cast down to Earth, Olga froze Mithra within her containment prison and continue to act under Deus's command as one of the Seven Deities. Asura's Wrath After hearing of Asura's return, she was angered that he still existed and desired to destroy him to prevent any hindrances. Once Asura defeated Wyzen, she became distressed how one of the Seven Deities could be defeated, but was settled with letting Yasha finish Asura off while he was weakened. When Asura returned again, Olga, believing that Asura had to be destroyed, ordered to fire the Bramahstra. Yasha tried to stop it, but the discharge was successfully fired up. The raging demonic Berserker Asura fired his own discharge to counter it, and although it seemed the Bramahstra was successful, Yasha used his powers to manipulate the laser's course through hitting the Karma Fortress from the side. Angry at Yasha's success in stopping the Bramahstra, Olga reported to Deus that Yasha had tried to stop her but Deus telekinetically pushed Olga against a wall, telling her she should leave. After the death of Deus, Olga tried to kill Mithra out of revenge, but she was killed instead by the Golden Spider, which turned out to be Chakravartin, the true God of the Mantra. In the post-credits epilogue, she is reincarnated as Deus' secretary telling him of a meeting they are going to be late to attend, as he insists on helping an old man cross the road. She is then chastised for insisting otherwise. Trivia * Olga's name translates to "Holy" in Russian. * Olga is the only female member of the Seven Deities and also the second youngest of the original eight Guardian Generals. * Olga, Kalrow and Sergei are the only ones of the Seven Deities who are never directly fought as a boss. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters